June's First Kiss
by Shmerp2012
Summary: A one-shot after an event in Champion where June tells Day about her first kiss, and the event that happens after it. I DO NOT OWN LEGEND.


**June**

**Sector: Ruby**

**Temperature: 68°F outside/75°F inside**

**Location: June Iparis' apartment **

**Time: 10:24 P.M.**

Day and I had just finished our, erm, _lovemaking_ together tonight. It was a lavishing experience, one that my older, dead, brother, Metias, would have killed me for. I didn't care though. Metias couldn't yell at me anymore. I wish that he could though, to give me the sensation of hearing is calming yet serious voice. Day is beside me, concentrating solely on my hair, twirling his slender, pale fingers between my ebony locks. His breathing is still very heavy and irregular, though I don't blame him. We had been busy for the past two hours. I blushed at the thought. Ollie, my, I mean, _Metias', _pet dog, was fast asleep on the wooden floor behind us. I shuddered at the thought of my dog catching me and Day in the act. I could feel the shift of Day's body on the bed, and flipped over to see him propped up on his left elbow, his right hand still playing with my long bangs.

"Say," he started, lifting his eyebrow up out of curiosity, "You never told me how you got your first kiss." He mumbled awkwardly, now shifting his attention to my arms. I smirked. "I didn't think you wanted to know about it." He glanced up at me, blue eyes glimmering with knowing, "Darling, I know that I wasn't your first. And though it pains me greatly," He winked at me, causing an involuntary blush to escape to my cheeks, "I want to know who was." I decided to toy with him a bit before starting my story. "Well, you aren't the first guy I made love to," I paused for effect, watching his eyes widen in amazement and a bit of jealousy, "Kidding. My brother would have killed any guy who tried to get in my pants." Day grinned. "I guess I'm lucky, yeah?" "Sure you are." I bent over and pecked him on his lips, before settling into his not-so-surprisingly firm chest.

"I guess it started back when I was at Drake, in my second year. I was thirteen." I glanced up at Day. He gave me a look, as if he was trying to usher me to continue. "My science teacher had paired us up with partners for this final exam grade, a project where we had to create a new animal species using DNA coding and computer programming." Day sighed softly, settling his hands back into my hair. "My partner was this supposed seventeen-year old sophomore heartthrob, Jacob. Of course, _I, _didn't see what was so special with him." "Of course you didn't." Day whispered in my ear, causing me to take in a completely unnecessary breath of air. "Anyways," I continued, determined not to let the beautiful boy, who was now caressing my arms, get to me, "Metias would definitely not let any of my older school mates, which was all of them, by the way, spend any time with me outside of school, especially if they were boys. So, I had to get his permission to stay after school and finish the project with Jacob." "Your brother sounds more like a jail warden then a sibling, if you ask me." I felt my boy mutter underneath his breath. I shifted uncomfortably at the comment. Metias was literally half of my life. Sure, he was overprotective and sometimes thought I acted a bit suspicious, but he had the right to think so. He was my guardian after all, not to mention big brother. As stupid as I used to think it was, he considered it his job to worry about me every day and to protect me from all harm. I wish he was still here to do that. Tears formed in my eyes. I fought them back.

"Jacob and I made our way back to our professor's old classroom. It was quiet, considering that only seniors had their classes with him, and the seniors had a day off." I paused, shifting a bit so that the blanket was now covering my legs. "We were working diligently-at least _I _was working diligently-but every time I looked at Jacob or asked him to pass something to me, he would just stare with this stupid smile on his face." I heard Day mutter something along the lines of "goddy trot" and I grinned. "Eventually, I got annoyed and I asked him what he was looking at." I felt myself snort. "He said, 'Darling, has anybody told you got some _pretty _eyes?' and I simply stared at him." Day tensed up. _"He's jealous" _I thought to myself. "Well, he was one smooth-talking trot, wasn't he?" He spoke up, trying to keep his voice even but it was laced with a certain venom I couldn't make out. "Sure, if by smooth-talking you mean he got punched in the gut." His eyes went wide. "You punched him?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, though I wasn't fond of what followed."

"After the punch, he zip-tied my hands to the legs of a chair and told me he would release me if I gave him a kiss. Of course, I tried everything I could to knock him out and escape- kicking, shaking back and forth, moving the table to get chemicals on him, and even attempted to scream. After the last one, he gagged me." Day's hand was curled into a fist and his teeth were gritted. "Since he didn't cover my eyes, I checked the time behind him and glanced at the clock. It was around 5:15 and Metias would walk into the classroom in about two minutes or so to pick me up. So, to escape, I agreed to kiss him." Fiddling with the side of the bedspread, I continued. "The minute we kissed, Metias walked in and freaked out. He literally grabbed the kid by his collar and threw him out the window when I told him the story." I sighed, "After that incident, I wasn't allowed to work on any more projects with the older kids without Metias present with a gun strapped to his belt." "At least you know that he cared about you." Day murmured into my hair. I felt the tears come back to my eyes. He wiped them off with his gentle fingers. Suddenly, his bright blue eyes shone with mischief. "I have an idea." He said, softly, with a small smirk on his face.

**Sector: Emerald**

**Temperature: 65°F outdoors**

**Location: The Trot's Place**

**Time: 11:11 P.M.**

**Day**

This has got to be the most ridiculous crime I have ever pulled off. Ever. Well, there was that whole incident with the Turnip Stand-no, this is the most ridiculous. My Sweetheart and I were crouched behind this trot's place, on his balcony. It took me around three seconds to climb the seven stories. I guess I was still filled with adrenaline from what happened the earlier this night. I glanced over at June. Sweetheart was chewing her bottom lip, as if she was nervous to see this goddy idiot who I currently wanted to sucker punch in the jaw. Nevertheless, June never looked more beautiful. The full moon does wonders to her hair and her eyes glimmered a little brighter tonight, the gold flecks like tiny flames, wild and bright, giving her a look of fearlessness, as if nothing in the world could scare her. She wasn't fully clothed, as she wasn't wearing any _real _pants (which I didn't mind), and she threw on an old robe she found in her closet that exposed enough of her chest to distract me. Then again, seeing her unease, I gave her my shirt to cover herself with. Besides, I don't want to see the trot get "distracted" as well.

The moron in general-or should I call him Jacob now?-was settling on his couch, more than likely half-asleep. June determined that he was a Lieutenant in the Military. I determined that he needed to be punched for his lack of manners. If there was anything my father taught me when I was younger, it was that chili wasn't chili until you added honey to it, and to always treat women with respect, because they deserve it. I didn't even notice June opening the door to his balcony, picking the lock in less than a second. We crept inside together. I supposed being stealthy was easier for me, considering what I used to do before I met June, but we managed to creep inside without Jacob noticing. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimmer, and immediately saw the barrel of a gun. June noticed as well, and quickly moved towards the corner of the room.

She quickly grabbed the weapon, turned on the lights, and wrapped a bandana around her nose and mouth. I did the same. Jacob squealed when he saw us and scrambled to his feet. I couldn't help but snort. What a waste of a soldier. He was an inch shorter than me (He is 5ft, 9in) and he has super dark brown hair. The color of chocolate brown. The trot was sleeping shirtless, and while he was fit, he was also quite scared of us. June made the first move.

"Do you remember me?" She asked him, bending forward so that her eyes were level with his. I saw his eyes move a bit south and I grabbed his chin and forced it up to meet her eyes, grinning. "Her eyes are up there, yeah?" I felt myself say. He nodded his head rapidly. Apparently, I'm scary. He stared into her for a minute or two. I felt the need to shove him against a wall and punch him in the gut, but I thought against it. "Yeah, I remember you." He spoke with wonder to June, "You're that pretty girl with the pretty eyes." He paused, looking her up and down. "You look good, Iparis. _Really _good." "Thanks." I heard her mutter, sarcastically, "I'm sure you met my boyfriend, Daniel, here." She was smart enough to use my real name. Jacob gulped and nodded, eyes wide. I smirked at him. "Nice to see you." I turned to face June, telling her that I needed a moment alone with the idiot. She smiled, knowingly, and waited on the balcony.

"Listen, you goddy trot, what you did to June was not right." I said, trying to sound as menacing as possible. He recoiled, and met my gaze. "Hey, buddy, that happened years ago, okay!" He retorted, "What's it to you? It's between me and Iparis." I shoved him up against the nearest wall, pinning his arms behind him. "What is it to me? Here's what it is. June is my girlfriend. Her happiness, her tears, her laughter, her crying, it's all mine, got it? So, what you did to her, it wasn't right and it hurt her, okay? Therefore, you hurt me too. I'm not like June, though, buddy. You're super lucky she didn't kick you in the gut." I paused, smiling slowly, "I, on the other hand, have had so many run-ins with the law, you will be surprised to see how fast I can hurt someone and make it seem like an accident." I saw the fear flash on his face. I dropped him the ground and crouched before him. "Remember: You do anything, to hurt or force anyone to do something they don't want to do, be it a girl or a guy, you and I will have a problem. And people who have problems with me usually don't like the way they get resolved." With that, I spun on my heel and walked out the door.

"That was some speech, Day." June spoke out once we got far away from the trot's place, "Did you mean it?" I stopped us on some elderly retirement home roof. "Yes, I meant it. I meant all of it, June. I love you, which means I love everything good that happens to you and hate anything that hurts you. It's how I work." She grinned, before pecking me on my lips. "Way to go, smooth-talker. You earned yourself another kiss." I returned her smile. "Well, it's better than one of your paralyzing punches." I slowly wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and nestled my chin into her hair. Sometimes, being in a relationship with the most clever, beautiful, intelligent, prodigious girl on Earth is annoying. She is observant, and notices everything, even the things you wished she wouldn't talk about or notice, and she is stubborn and calculating. But, she is also intelligent, beautiful, strong, quick, and clever. She is my rock, my strength, my weakness, my sweetheart. She is my light.


End file.
